Playground Shenanigans
by lovelielove
Summary: Coulson walked into the commons, thumbing through the report, praying that someone already made a pot of coffee... and froze. Playground pranks place people in preposterous predicaments. More to come!
1. Chapter 1

Nights like this Coulson really missed the old SHIELD- at least, parts of it. He didn't miss the parts with the endless red tape or the Hydra moles. He missed the parts where if he needed to get somewhere, a private quinjet was fueled and ready for him. Honestly, flying economy center aisle seat on an eleven hour flight to get back to the base with nothing to show for it pretty much sucked.

He dropped his carryon in his office and managed not to growl when he spotted a report on his desk that was marked for his immediate attention. He scrubbed a hand over his face, stubble and all, before picking up the file.

Coulson walked into the commons, thumbing through the report, praying that someone already made a pot of coffee... and froze. Skye, clad in her preferred sleepwear, oversized SHIELD sweats, hovered silently over a sleeping Agent Triplett and Hunter with a bottle of bright pink nail polish. The smell of popcorn filled the darkened room. Music playing from their movie's credits on the TV masked the occasional snorts she couldn't hold in by biting her lip.

Satisfied with her handiwork, she screwed the brush back into the bottle and straightened up. She covered her smiling mouth to hold back her laughter as she took her phone out and took picture of her friends who were sprawled, deeply asleep, on the couch.

Coulson cleared his throat lightly, but Skye didn't jump. She just looked up at him, winked, and ran out of the room. He walked closer to inspect her handiwork and had to press his lips together tightly. Ah. Makeup, too. Coulson pulled out his own phone from his pocket and snapped a picture. Just as he stashed his phone away again he heard Skye's laughter, faint and far away, echoing down the hallway.

He spotted a new novelty mug at the front of the shelf. He poured himself a cup of coffee, smelling his favorite Kona macadamia nut roast. Coulson reopened the report while walking back to his office. He took a sip from the mug that read "I ❤️ My Boss" and realized he was grinning.

This new SHIELD they were trying to build was going to be way better than the old one.

* * *

AN: It's a short one, but it's my first foray into the Marvel cinematic universe. Hope you liked it! I guess this would have to take place between the first and second season? Or may be at the beginning of the second season... It's just for fun and I may or may not add more to this little chapter.

Reviews, good or bad, are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Standard disclaimers apply.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was an odd morning at the base. The air seemed lighter. Bursts of laughter, giggles, and chuckles could be heard throughout the entire complex. The only person not smiling was Lance Hunter.

Nearly every electronic screen in the Playground had been replaced with a lovely portrait of a sleeping Trip and Hunter, both with smoky eyeshadow, rosy blush, and pretty pink lipstick that matched their pretty pink nail polish. Despite their best efforts, they were only able to replace the background on three screens before the rest of the base caught on.

"Oh, oh, ow!" Mack gripped his cramping side as he continued to shake with laughter. "Hunter, you make the ugliest woman I have ever seen!"

"Ha, bloody, ha," Hunter deadpanned, arms crossed over his chest, grumpily.

"And-" Bobbi had a hand on the wall to hold herself up as she cackled. "Trip! Trip! You're so-" she took a deep breath. "You look so beautiful!"

Trip smiled good naturedly. "Thanks, Bobbi."

At the affronted noise that Hunter made, Mack fell to the floor, snorting, a few tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Skye entered the garage, eyes on a gadget in her hands. "Hey, guys, could one of you take a look at- Woah." She stopped short. "What's-?" She saw Mack on the ground, Bobbi against the wall, and Trip and Hunter standing over them.

"Skye!" Bobbi laughed, sliding down the wall to join Mack on the floor. "Skye! You don't know what you've started! Oh, god, my face hurts!" She continued to giggle, trying to press her sore cheeks down with her fingers.

"You!" Hunter stepped over to her, his voice shockingly high. "You're responsible!"

She laughed, putting her hands in the air. "I didn't post those pictures! I swear!"

Hunter glared at her. "Doesn't matter. You did that," he gestured wildly at the large screen hanging from the garage wall and to his own face, "to this! You defiled my rugged handsomeness!"

Trip chuckled, Mack howled with laughter, and Bobbi seemed to be laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"It's not that funny!" he yelled at the pile of laughing people. Then he turned to Skye, "Just you wait, sweetheart," Hunter stalked off.

Skye smiled as Bobbi and Mack finally began to settle down. "He's not really angry at me, is he?" she asked the them walking closer.

"Oh, ho ho. Nope!" Bobbi picked herself up still giggling. "Lance loves a good prank, but only if he's not the victim."

"Oops." Skye looked at Trip. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Nah." He reached to give her a hug, chuckling. "But there will be payback."

"Ha! Oh, joy!" She juggled the gadget in her hand and considered the large screen thoughtfully. "... I don't think that's the picture I took. Angle's all different. I wonder who posted it."

Coulson and May were leaning over a table of old SSR files, speaking in quiet voices when Hunter peeked his head into the Director's office. "Director, might I have a word?"

"What can I do for you?" Coulson asked, sparing him a quick glance while May pulled out another cardboard box full of files.

Hunter stepped fully through the open door and clapped his hands together. "Ah, good. May's here, too. Well, I just wanted to inform you that Agent Skye has humiliated me by broadcasting her little joke, which I'm sure you've already seen, to the whole base. I was also wondering what you two, as her direct superiors, plan to do about this gross misconduct."

Coulson paused in the act of replacing a file and looked at him incredulously. "Are you seriously in here to tattle?"

May scoffed.

"I'm not tattling!" And no, he didn't just sound like a whiny six year old. "I simply feel that Skye's behavior was unprofessional and-"

May interrupted. "If you can't defend yourself from a harmless little prank," she eyed him with thinly veiled disappointment, "don't expect us to chastise her."

"That's not-"

Coulson smirked. "You're a grown adult, Hunter. Take care of it yourself." He added dryly, "Use your words. Start your sentences with 'I feel.'" He waved a hand at the stacks of boxes still unopened next to the table. "We've got more important things to worry about than an embarrassing picture of you in drag."

May's lips twitched upward.

"It wasn't-"

She spoke to Coulson, "I'm just glad that we know now to never put him undercover as a woman."

Coulson grimaced in agreement still perusing the contents of the box on the table. "Trip, though..."

"Agreed. He has potential."

"Seriously?!"

May and the Director looked up at Hunter's outraged face.

He threw his hands in the air and huffed. "Fine! Fine. I'll just exact my own revenge," he grumbled, stalking out of the office.

May picked up a cylinder of film from the table and held it up to the light. "You're the one who spread that picture around, aren't you?" she asked as an afterthought

He held back a full grin, but the smile lit up his eyes. "Skye's masterpiece needed to be shared."

It was good to see that expression on him, something she hadn't seen much of since he'd been promoted to Director. But... "You know this is only going to escalate, right?"

Coulson shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

AN: I'm gonna try to keep this light and fun. I like all the drama and angst that came with Season 2... But I _adore _when everyone is happy (even if that means something HORRIBLE is about to happen (Simmons, NO!)

If you enjoyed this at all please leave a little comment in the review box below! ~lovelieloves


End file.
